cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theatre
Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theatre (also known simply as Cartoon Theatre) was a movie block that aired on Cartoon Network from 1998 to 2007. Originally, the block aired Saturday nights at 8:00 PM, with encore presentations on Sunday at 10:00 AM. The block aired animated films that were distributed by Hanna-Barbera Studios, Disney, Paramount, Universal, Sony, 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros., DreamWorks, and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. The block was hosted by the voice of the late Don LaFontaine, but later in June 2004, when Cartoon Network entered the City era, LaFontaine was replaced by Nikki as the female announcer, as well as Ed from Ed, Edd n Eddy as an movie theatre usher in the bumpers. Beginning in late 2005, Cartoon Theatre began airing live-action movies such as Dumb and Dumber and Cats & Dogs on a semi-regular basis. Programming * A Flintstones Christmas Carol '' (premiered 2000) * ''All Dogs Go to Heaven ''(premiered 2012) * ''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 ''(premiered 2012) * ''Aloha, Scooby-Doo! ''(premiered May 13, 2005) * ''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein '' (premiered October 7, 2000) * ''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman '' (premiered October 7, 2000) * ''An American Tail (premiered 1998) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (premiered January 9, 1999) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (premiered 2001) * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (premiered 2001) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol ''(premiered December 2012) * ''Anastasia (premiered 2004) * Antz (premiered November 26, 2004) * Babar: The Movie (premiered 2000) * Babe (premiered 2000) * Babe: Pig in the City (premiered 2000) * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (premiered December 1, 2006) * Baby Looney Tunes' Eggs-traordinary Adventure ''(premiered April 11, 2004) * ''Balto (premiered 1998) * Balto II: Wolf Quest (premiered February 16, 2002) * Balto III: Wings of Change (premiered 2006) * Batman (premiered November 19, 2005) * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (premiered August 9, 2002) * Batman Forever (premiered 2006) * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (premiered November 22, 1998) * Batman & Robin (premiered 2006) * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (premiered August 1, 1998) * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (premiered May 1, 2004) * The Batman VS. Dracula ''(premiered October 22, 2005) * ''Beethoven (premiered 2006) * Bionicle: Mask of Light (premiered April 17, 2004) * Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui (premiered December 18, 2004) * Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) (premiered 1999) * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (premiered January 8, 2000) * Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (premiered February 12, 2000) * Casper's Scare School (premiered October 20, 2006) * Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo? (premiered February 18, 2007) * Casper ''(premiered 2008) * ''Castle in the Sky (premiered April 1, 2006) * Cats Don't Dance (premiered December 1, 2002) * Cats & Dogs ''(premiered July 7, 2006) * ''Charlotte's Web (premiered 1999) * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure ''(premiered 2003) * ''Chicken Run ''(premiered 2007) * ''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! ''(premiered 2008) * ''The Chipmunk Adventure (premiered 1999) * Class of 3000: Home (premiered November 6, 2006) * Clifford's Really Big Movie '' (premiered August 22, 2005) * ''Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation Z.E.R.O. ''(premiered August 11, 2006) * ''Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (premiered June 17, 2000) * Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (premiered August 22, 1998) * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (premiered December 10, 1999) * Dinosaur ''(premiered 2002) * ''Dragons: Fire & Ice (premiered 2005) * Dragons: Metal Ages ''(premiered 2006) * ''Dumb and Dumber (premiered 2007) * E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial ''(premiered 2000) * ''Fluke (premiered 2005) * ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting'' (premiered November 23, 2006) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's (premiered August 13, 2004) * The Flintstones: On the Rocks (premiered November 3, 2001) * Gay Purr-ee (premiered 1999) * George of the Jungle ''(premiered 2008) * ''Godzilla (premiered 2006) * The Goonies (premiered 2006) * The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (premiered 2000) * Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (premiered 2006) * Heidi's Song (premiered 2002) * Hercules and Xena – The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus (premiered 2004) * Here Comes Peter Cottontail ''(premiered April 11, 2004) * ''Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie (premiered 2006) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (premiered 1998) * The Hobbit (premiered 2004) * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (premiered 2000) * Honey, I Shrunk The Kids (premiered November 27, 2005) * Hook (premiered 2002) * Horton Hears a Who! (premiered 2009) * Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers ''(premiered January 8, 2005) * ''Hot Wheels: World Race ''(premiered July 12, 2003) * ''Howl's Moving Castle (premiered 2006) * The Iron Giant (premiered July 2, 2002) * James and The Giant Peach ''(premiered March 2007) * ''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (premiered 2000) * Jetsons: The Movie (premiered 1999) * Joseph: King of Dreams ''(premiered April 11, 2004) * ''Jumanji (premiered December 25, 2005) * Jurassic Park (premiered 2000) * Justice League movies * Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (premiered December 26, 2004) * The King and I (premiered May 7, 2004) * The Land Before Time (premiered 1998) * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (premiered December 19, 1998) * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (premiered January 16, 1999) * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (premiered February 13, 1999) * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (premiered 2001) * The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (premiered 2001) * The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (premiered 2002) * The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (premiered July 1, 2002) * The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (premiered 2004) * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (premiered 2005) * The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (premiered 2006) * The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (premiered February 25, 2007) * The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (premiered February 25, 2007) * The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (premiered December 2, 2000) * The Adventures of Milo and Otis (premiered 2009) * The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (premiered March 11, 2000) * The Little Polar Bear ''(premiered 2004) * ''The Man Called Flintstone (premiered 1999) * Men in Black (premiered November 22, 2006) * Millionaire Dogs (premiered 2002) * Mrs. Doubtfire (premiered 2005) * Mouse Hunt ''(premiered 2007) * ''My Girl (premiered 2006) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey: The Big Field Trip (premiered January 14, 2007) * My Neighbor Totoro (premiered April 13, 2006) * Muppet Treasure Island (premiered 2009) * Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind ''(premiered April 8, 2006) * ''The Nightmare Before Christmas ''(premiered 2006) * ''Olive, the Other Reindeer ''(premiered December 2005) * ''Osmosis Jones (premiered December 19, 2003) * The Pagemaster (premiered 2004) * Party Wagon (premiered February 27, 2004) * The Pebble and the Penguin ''(premiered 1999) * ''Pokémon: The First Movie (premiered November 7, 2003) * Pokémon: The Movie 2000 '' (premiered November 14, 2003) * ''Pokémon 3: The Movie '' (premiered November 21, 2003) * ''Pokémon 4Ever ''(premiered May 20, 2005) * ''Pokémon Heroes ''(premiered 2005) * ''The Polar Express ''(premiered 2013) * ''Porco Rosso '' (premiered 2003) * ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie (premiered May 23, 2003) * The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (premiered 2003) * The Prince of Egypt (premiered 2004) * Princess Mononoke (premiered March 25, 2006) * Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown (premiered 1998) * Re-Animated (premiered December 8, 2006) * Quest for Camelot (premiered 2007) * The Road to El Dorado (premiered June 2, 2006) * Rock-a-Doodle (premiered 2000) * Rockin' with Judy Jetson (premiered 1999) * Rover Dangerfield (premiered July 8, 2000) * R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It (premiered 2008) * Samurai Jack: The Premiere Movie (premiered August 10, 2001) * Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktacular (premiered October 1, 2004) * Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy (premiered October 7, 2005) * The Scarecrow (premiered May 13, 2004) * School of Rock (premiered 2006) * Scooby-Doo (premiered October 13, 2006) * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (premiered November 25, 2000) * Scooby-Doo! Meets the Boo Brothers (premiered 2004) * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (premiered November 24, 2001) * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (premiered 2004) * Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King ''(premiered 2008) * ''Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of Vampire ''(premiered October 31, 2003) * ''Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster ''(premiered October 29, 2004) * ''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (premiered May 2, 2004) * Scooby-Doo! and The Reluctant Werewolf (premiered 1999) * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (premiered 1999) * Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? ''(premiered November 24, 2005) * ''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (premiered October 31, 1998) * Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (premiered November 27, 1999)https://web.archive.org/web/19991117162723/http://cartoonnetwork.com/tv/tvhighli.html * Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! ''(premiered October 6, 2006) * ''The Secret of NIMH (premiered 2000) * Shrek (premiered 2007) * Small Soldiers (premiered November 13, 2005) * Snow Day ''(premiered January 16, 2006) * ''Spider-Man (premiered April 28, 2007) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron ''(premiered 2008) * ''Spirited Away (premiered February 3, 2006) * Stuart Little (premiered 2005) * Stuart Little 2 (premiered 2005) * Superman: Brainaic Attacks ''(premiered June 17, 2006) * ''Superman: Doomsday ''(premiered June 12, 2008) * ''Teen Titans: Trouble in Toyko ''(premiered September 16, 2006) * ''The Swan Princess (premiered 2001) * The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain (premiered June 26, 2002) * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation ''(premiered December 27, 2000) * ''Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale ''(premiered 2007) * ''Tom and Jerry: The Movie (premiered 2000) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (premiered 2003) * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (premiered March 24, 2005) * Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers ''(premiered August 18, 2006) * ''Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (premiered 2006) * Transformers Cybertron: Primus Unleashed (premiered 2006) * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (premiered 2002) * Twice Upon a Time (premiered 1999) * Wallace and Gromit in "A Close Shave" (premiered December 4, 1999)https://web.archive.org/web/19991117162723/http://cartoonnetwork.com/tv/tvhighli.html * Wallace and Gromit in "A Grand Day Out" (premiered December 4, 1999) * Wallace and Gromit in "The Wrong Trousers" (premiered December 4, 1999) * Wakko's Wish (premiered April 15, 2000) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (premiered February 27, 1999) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (premiered November 6, 2005) * Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (premiered 1999) * Yogi's First Christmas (premiered December 1999) * Yogi's Great Escape (premiered 1999) * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (premiered 1999) * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light ''(premiered June 10, 2005) * ''Zathura (premiered 2006) Gallery Cartoon Network Cartoon Theatre Promos 1|Cartoon Theatre Promos CartoonTheatre-AlvinandthechipmunksFrankenstein.jpg CartoonTheatre-AlvinAndTheChipmunksWolfman.jpg CN Cartoon Theatre Bumpers - We'll BRB with Now Back to Scooby Doo On Zombie Island Screen Bugs Sketch-1568691981996~2.jpg|''Babe: Pig in the City'' Cats Don't Dance on Cartoon Network (January 9, 2002 RECREATION) - YouTube.jpg|''Cats Don't Dance'' Anastasia on Cartoon Network (January 16, 2004 RARE) - YouTube.jpg|''Anastasia'' Osmosis Jones on Cartoon Network (June 13, 2004 RECREATION) - YouTube.jpg|''Osmosis Jones'' Sketch-1567440794859~2.jpg|''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School on Cartoon Network (June 24, 2004 RECREATION) - YouTube.jpg|''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' Sketch-1567441539361~3.jpg|''Shrek'' Sketch-1564762211204_2.jpg|''The Adventures of Milo and Otis'' Sketch-1567972934391~3.jpg|''Muppet Treasure Island'' References Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Blocks Category:Programming Blocks Category:Cancelled Programming Blocks